spycraft2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stuntman
__NOEDITSECTION__ Daring. Macho. Reckless. All of these words describe the Stuntman, a death-defying daredevil whose eerie luck and raw athletic skill permit him to regularly engage in mind-boggling acts and over-the-top bedlam. Often the last man standing, the Stuntman makes an excellent forward agent, leading his team into and through the most astounding confrontations with absolute calm. Attributes: The Stuntman regularly faces life-and-death situations. Quick reflexes (Dexterity) and physical endurance (Constitution) are critical. Core Ability 'Adrenaline Junkie' You live for danger, and life-or-death situations inspire you to great accomplishments. Each time you lose 1 or more wound points due to an opponent’s attack, falling damage, or explosive damage, you gain 1 bonus action die. If this die is not spent by the end of the current scene, it is lost. You may gain only 1 bonus action die per attack or instance of falling or explosive damage, no matter how many wound points you lose. Further, this ability may grant a maximum number of bonus action dice per session equal to your starting action dice. Class Abilities 'Life on the Edge' At Level 1, your maximum wound points increase by the number of Chance feats you possess. Further, your maximum vitality points increase by your class level. 'No Fear I' You regularly stare death in the face — and laugh. At Level 2, your class level is added to your Wisdom when calculating your stress damage thresholds. 'No Fear II' At Level 7, once per session, you gain an amount of damage resistance against stress damage equal to your class level for a number of rounds equal to your Wisdom modifier + 1 (minimum 1 round). 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 3 and 7, you gain 1 additional Chance or Chase feat. 'Fall Guy' You routinely walk away from crashes and falls with nary a scratch. At Level 4, each time you suffer falling or collision damage, it decreases by 2 points per die (minimum 1 point per die). '“Trust Me…”' Your unwavering confidence inspires your teammates to do the impossible. At Level 4, when you’re part of a team Acrobatics, Athletics, or Drive check, you may substituteyour skill bonus for the bonus identified by the situation at hand. If more than 1 character possesses this ability, the character with the highest applicable bonus may use it. 'Insane Stunt' As a committed thrill-seeker, you routinely push your body to its limits. At Level 5, once per session, while on foot or driving a personal vehicle, you may make a Maneuver check with a DC up to your class level + 20 without making a skill check. Alternately, during a chase Conflict while on foot or driving a personal vehicle, you may choose the “That’s Impossible!” Strategy (see page 367). At Level 9, you may use this ability up to 2 times per session. 'It’s All Relative' You quickly acclimate to new vehicles. At Level 6, you may spend 3 full actions getting a feel for a vehicle by playing with the controls, studying the cockpit, turning knobs, etc. Thereafter, for the duration of the current mission, all penalties you suffer when driving that vehicle because you don’t possess the appropriate skill focus are reduced to 1/2 standard (rounded down). '“…I Know What I’m Doing.”' You have the confidence to pull off the impossible, and the skill to back it up. At Level 8, once per scene when making a Strength- or Dexterity-based skill check with a DC more than 20 higher than your career level, you gain 1 bonus d10 action die, which must be spent to increase the check’s result. 'School of Hard Knocks' You learn as much by failing as you do from succeeding. At Level 8, whenever you suffer an error and an opponent activates it as a critical failure, you gain 1 bonus action die. 'Cheat Death' At Level 10, once per session, whenever you fail a check or save that would result in mission failure or your own death (e.g. dropping a crucial hostage to his death, failing to escape a villain’s deathtrap, etc.), you are instead considered to have beat the check or save’s DC by 1. This does not prevent you from having to make further checks or saves in order to survive — it merely enables you to succeed with this particular check. The GC is encouraged to be creative with his descriptions of this ability in action, and to reward players with creative descriptions or ideas for how this ability might apply to any given situation. Category:Character Rules Category:Classes